leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:V1.0.0.131/@comment-94.139.26.209-20111214165633/@comment-4684000-20111215212932
That's no crap! This guy is entirely right so you should thank him for spoiling it for you since there's obviously some people who cannot calculate it for themselves.... Admittetly, his composure does have its flaws so I'll try to make this more easily to retrace: After all, this is only basic percentage calculation everybody learns in school at around 10 years of age. [ ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percentage ) ] So the point here is to figure when a percentage of a variable amount of HP (= x) is higher or equal than that amount plus an independent bonus HP gain. Like this: (x + a) ≤ x * (1 + b) where x is the HP; a is the bonus HP from HP per level runes and b the bonus HP multiplier from the new runes Back to the scenarios: a) One wants to replace HP/lvl quints with HP% quints ( a=145.8; b=0.045): x ≥ 3240 b) One wants to replace HP/lvl seals with HP% seals (a=174.96; b=0.045): x ≥ 3888 c) Logically, if use one of these rune types or the other you're usually using both together (a=320.76; b=0.09): x ≥ 3564 d) Since it's only tanks anyways thatd would use these types of runes, on will be running 21 points in the defensive tree where you get an extra 3% of your max HP as bonus HP. Assuming the lesser case where theyd stack only additivly (a=320.76: b=0.12): x ≥ 2673 e) There again, logically, youd be using the Durability and Veteran's scar masteries as well (a=458.76; b=0.12): x ≥ 3823 For greater visualization follow this URL [ ( http://www.wolframalpha.com ) ] and copy/paste this: [ plot y=-0.045x+145.8 and y=-0.045x+174.96 and y=-0.09x+320.76 and y=-0.12x+320.76 and y=-0.12x+458.76 ] Note that you may extract the amount gained by the exchange of runes for the scenarios which is the negative y-value of any point of a graph Here are a few things to keep in mind while looking at those numbers: 1) HP isnt proportional to durability youll always want to use some armor and magic resistance as well, however this is another story to tell. 2) HP per level runes arent used too much anyways its rather only flat HP quintessences [ (a=78; b=0.045): x ≥ 1733.34 ] which are meant to boost your durability at early levels whereas HP% runes are meant to boost your lategame. 3) Sill, HP% runes will give you more bonus HP at level 1~3 than HP per level runes, even more if you buy anything like doran's items or a health crystal. For a strong midgame HP/lvl runes are still a good choice. 4) The upper scenarios all assume you make it to the endgame reaching lvl 18 and buying some bonus health items. 5) "At level 18 base health ranges from Anivia's 1610 health to Nunu's 2381 health." [ ( http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Health ) ] So, take less than 2000 HP at lvl 18 for the average caster which probably buys a Rod of Ages (450+180HP) and a Rylai's Crystal Scepter (500HP) and you see: It definitely wont be worth replacing a caster's MP5/lvl seals or flat AP quints with the new HP% runes. Take the average metagolem AD-offtank ( 2000+ HP at lvl 18) building atmogs ( 920+350HP) and Trinity Force (250HP) and you see: You'll barely reach the point to break even for scenario c) . Now, take the tanks which these runes were meant for with 2200+ HP at level 18 applying to scenario e) with 21 points in the Defensive Mastery Tree buying items like Warmog's Armor (920+350HP), Sunfire Cape (450HP) and 1-2 other items giving about 200-300 bonus HP and you see: by getting easily to 4000HP and more theyll get about 160HP for replacing HP/lvl seals and quints with the new HP% runes.